


Base Pair

by Freuen



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik has Feelings, M/M, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freuen/pseuds/Freuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles explains genetic mutations and Erik practices non-violent conflict resolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Base Pair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling For You (I Mean Literally)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/937445) by [blondie47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondie47/pseuds/blondie47). 



> Base pairs, guanine-cytosine and adenine-thymine in DNA, are what make up the structure and shape of a DNA molecule. 
> 
> If anyone notices any factual or grammar errors, please feel free to let me know. I always appreciate constructive feedback!

"Based on theory of evolution, a natural selection process should occur to prove that the mutant gene is superior. It will pass onto the entire population and the humankind will evolve, all in the natural process," Charles argued, moving out on to the balcony to stand next to Erik.

“If the mutant gene will pass onto the entire human population, then why are there still so few of us?” Erik countered, glancing to the side.

“Do you really want me to answer that my friend?” Charles asked in all seriousness. 

“I wouldn’t have asked the question if I did not want an answer to it Charles.”

Charles knew that Erik had no idea what he was getting himself into, but it had been so long since he had been able to discuss genetics with anyone. He couldn’t resist the chance to discuss his favorite subject with his favorite pers-

No. Better stop that train of thought right there. Charles began to answer Erik's question to take his mind off of what was clearly a one-way infatuation.

Taking a deep breath to clear his thoughts, Charles began, “Mutants, or what I have referred to in scientific literature as _homo sapiens superior_ , have a diverse variety of genetic mutations as the result of gain-of-function mutations as the result of the X-Gene. Gain-of-function mutations manifest in three ways: hypermorphic, antimorphic, and neomorphic mutations. Most mutants have hypermorphic and neomorphic mutations.

Hypermorphic mutations increase gene activity relative to the non-mutant counterpart. I’ve often theorized that Raven’s mutation is due to a hypermorphic mutation or some combination or hypermorphic and neomorphic mutations.

Neomorphic mutations lead to the expression of genes in new ways. Angel’s wings are an excellent example of a neomorphic mutation.

All three forms of gain-of-function mutations are usually genotypically dominant. So you see my friend, it really is only a matter of time before there are enough of us that we are in less danger.”

Charles had gotten caught up in his excitement during his explanation and only stopped pacing when he was finished speaking. He was taken aback when he saw the look on Erik's face and the way that Erik was staring at him was beginning to become alarming

“Do you have any questions? I could draw a Punnett square if that would help,” Charles offered. Maybe Erik was just confused?

Erik slowly began to walk towards Charles. Suddenly, Charles heard Erik's voice in his head.

_**The only question I have is why I have put this off for so long.** _

Charles wasn’t sure what exactly Erik was “putting off” and he certainly wasn’t going to invade Erik’s privacy to find out any more. Regardless, Erik continued to move towards Charles until he was so close that Charles felt as though they were about to-

About five seconds later, Charles realized that he was kissing Erik. 

A few things suddenly made a lot more sense to both of them.


End file.
